Caged Heat and New Perceptions
by Apocalyptic Scenes
Summary: What was running through Castiel's mind during "Caged Heat"? One Shot, but I may add more.


**Caged Heat and New Perceptions**

What was running through Castiel's mind during "Caged Heat"? One Shot. Cas Slightly OC, but it couldn't be helped.

**Author's Note:** Although it may be possible to read this without watching Caged Heat, I would advise against it. I haven't written FF in over a year and never attempted Supernatural so description is minimal at best, I do apologise. Please enjoy.

Castiel was back on earth, angry and annoyed. It was no wonder that he was slowly losing his battle with Raphael; he spent half his time on solid ground, tagging around after the Winchester's like a damned puppy. He was fed up with it, the last time he left the boys he swore never to return, at least until he had rectified some of the post apocalyptic chaos that was creating mayhem in Heaven. And yet here he was in the middle of nowhere in roped into something he'd rather not be a part of and all it had taken was Sam crying wolf. Castiel frowned at this thought, irritated that he was so easily deceived by theses boys. Still, there was no real point in leaving now, Heaven was, well ,Hell at the moment and helping out the brothers was often a nice reprieve, even if it was costly to his pursuits upstairs.

As Castiel had expected, his efforts in trying to locate Crowley were useless; the demon was in fact smart enough to conceal himself from angels and so now Castiel waited as Sam and Dean continued to pry his location from Samuel. Easily bored, Castiel found himself rummaging through the VHS collection that was collecting dust under the old television set, he had just found one to his liking when Sam and Dean walked in. The dull expression on both boys' faces left him desire to question what had happened in the last few minutes at Samuel's. Castiel grimaced in response to Dean's helpless shrug as he entered the living room and Sam's nod as he headed towards a pile of books. Not in the mood for reading or for conversation Castiel perched himself on the couch and preceded to watch the film he had chosen, neither Sam nor Dean looked up as the introductory credits began to roll.

Minutes into the film Castiel was confused, the back cover of the tape had stated that the story was about an unlikely couple that would do _anything _to make their love work, he did not understand why the women in this story was allowing the man to beat her, that was not his perception of love. Castiel voiced his confusion and was met with the shocked, but not surprised face of Sam and Dean whom seemed to be struggling to find the right words to answer and when chastised for his choice in genre all Castiel could reply was "It was there". He was about to question what porn actually was when he felt movement below his belt, distracted he looked down and before he could speak again was interrupted by noise outside and so he waited for the impending knock at the door. Senses on high alert Castiel continued to watch the TV screen as Sam and Dean approached the door with loaded guns, only to be greeted by Samuel. Castiel heard Samuel's disapproving statement about porn and, still wondering exactly what it was, replied with, "We're not supposed to talk about it".

It was not until Samuel mentioned the exact location of Crowley that Castiel actually stood up and turned to face the men. It seemed that his time on earth would not be completely wasted after all. Satisfied with the recent turn of events Castiel returned to the couch under Dean's disapproving stare. Castiel ignored it; he was determined now to find out what this "porn" was. He was halfway through the tape, now armed with a fair understanding of "porn" and a slight interest in the genre, when he was interrupted, "You coming?" Dean asked with a frustrated look.

"Yes," he replied standing, willing the bulge in his trousers to disappear. Both Sam and Dean rolled their eyes and continued outside.

He wasn't sure if it was the evening's entertainment or the memory of their last encounter but the sight of her soft features and wicked grin made his trousers want to dance all over again and Castiel was thankful for his trench coat as he approached the demons in the drive. The sound of Meg's voice and her eyes moving over his body almost sent Castiel into frenzy – and she knew. Of course she knew, just because the abominations before him were some form of half-cast angel didn't mean that they were devoid of heightened senses. Castiel was angry with himself for allowing such an atrocity to excite him so and it showed when he next spoke. But of course, Meg didn't let up, she knew what her presence was worth and she seemed to be having way too much fun to settle any time soon. Castiel was intimately aware of this and grateful for Dean's interruption and the heated discussion that followed. Even so, he was unable to escape the flirtatious once over Meg gave him before walking away and it took all of his being and more to resist grabbing her there and practicing what he had learnt in the last half hour.

Once inside Castiel was desperate to find anything to take his mind off of what just happened so he busied himself with his imminent duties. Honestly he didn't think they stood a chance in all of Heaven and Hell combined in successfully restoring Sam's soul, he was pondering this fact when Dean questioned him, glad for another distraction he voiced his concerns and was met, as expected, with hostility from Dean.

Dean's high expectation of him offered Castiel a happy diversion from the events earlier that evening, enough so that he could now stand comfortably in Meg's presence, even managing to keep his eyes above her waist as she made her way into Crowley's Hell House. Something was off and Castiel could sense it, it wasn't just the apparent lack of security that had him rattled, it was a sense of knowing that seemed to fill the corridors, as if every inch of the building was expecting them. It wasn't long before he heard them, Meg not long after. The scattering of paws, large bodies and menacing snarls had Castiel wondering just how they were going to escape the Hell Hounds this time round and his doubts were intensified as Meg's body guards were ripped to shreds not five metres from where they were standing. It was hard to keep from smiling at Meg's little antics as Sam and Dean debated their next move, even harder when she realised she was trapped within her body, Castiel was pleased that she would have to accompany them for a little longer.

Castiel figured he had gotten lost in his own thoughts when her lips first touched his and her arms snaked their way across his waist. It was only when they parted that he truly realised what had happened, and, succumbing to his desires he grabbed hold if Meg, pinning her to the wall and eliciting a deeper, more passionate kiss from her. Stunned at his own sinful actions he pulled away, only to bear witness to the surprised faces of those around him and Meg's unfaltering taunts. He was so absorbed in what just happened that Castiel didn't even realise she had his sword, not until Meg brandished it in his face and by then it was too late anyway and he was off after the Winchester boys leaving Meg to deal with the Hounds alone.

After being knocked into oblivion, Castiel took long than expected to find what he needed and reconnect with the others. And better late than never as Crowley had complete control over the three of them. Figuring that now was as good a time as any he decided to intervene, and, taking matters into his own hands, he gain Crowley's attention and demanded answers.

Doing away with Crowley was more pleasurable than he imagined as he watched the demon that had caused more harm than most wither before him. He looked up just in time to see Meg wink before she too disappeared from the room leaving Sam and Dean disappointed. Feigning confusion at Dean's offer Castiel also left the room preferring to meet up with the boys at the car.

All in all he was grateful that he had agreed to help out, in more ways than the Winchester boys could even imagine. He smiled as he wondered through the corridors fulfilling Sam's request deciding that he may as well stay a little longer on earth than he first intended.

**Author's Note:** Short and well maybe not so sweet. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! Reviews are more than appreciated and I may just edit this and write another chapter if I feel it is getting enough attention.


End file.
